1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a disengageable electrical connector assembly for terminating multiple conductor cables and, in particular, to a plug assembly for engaging tri-lead cable with panel boards, printed circuit boards, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of electrical connectors that have been used for connecting multi-conductor cables to panel boards, printed circuits, and the like of data processing systems. However, there has been experienced a problem of lack of reliability, versatility, economy, and ruggedness amongst many of these connectors. Modern wiring techniques have created a requirement for new electrical connectors. The advent of micro-miniaturization of printed circuit technology has called forth the need for small sized cable connecting assemblies which can be readily attached and detached and which are adaptable for nesting or ganging to accommodate a plurality of cable connections in a printed circuit board or the like. The ganging feature is particularly desirable in the micro-miniaturization circuitry since many of the connectors are in high density arrays and are of such size as to make individual insertion and extraction extremely difficult.
Flat cables comprising a plurality of small diameter conductors arranged in parallel spaced side-by-side relationship within an insulating plastic jacket enclosing the conductors have been developed recently. These flat cables are particularly well adapted for use in electronics and data processing systems since they have improved flexibility and lower weight volume and cost. They are also more suitable for use in high density applications.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,219 discloses a solderless connector for individual insulated small wires wherein no preliminary stripping of insulation is required. The connector penetrates and displaces the insulative covering during application and makes a positive metal to metal connection. U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,863 discloses multiple contact connectors for application to multiple conductor insulated cables consisting of a plurality of parallel, side-by-side, mutually insulated, small diameter copper wires. Means are provided for making electrical contact with the conductors of flat cable without any previous removal of insulation from the cable or conductors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,206 shows an electrical connector in which the housing is used to stuff the conductors into a terminating slot which effectively strips the insulation from the wires to form an electrical connection therewith.
In further prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055 discloses another type of multi-contact connector for a flat cable in which a base member and a cap piece are assembled to drive slotted beam contact terminals through the conductors to effect the desired electrical connection. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,444 discloses another slotted plate arrangement for a contact which is mounted in a housing. A portion of the housing is closed to drive the conductor into the slotted plate to effect the electrical connection. U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,944 shows a further type of solderless insulated wire connector which does not require the pre-stripping of the wire to make an electrical connection. A portion of the housing is used to drive the conductors into a slotted beam arrangement which strips the insulation and makes electrical engagement with the conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,762 shows an electrical connector particularly designed for use with a tri-lead type of cable. A single contact is arranged to make an insulation piercing engagement with the outer two conductors of the tri-lead cable while a second contact is arranged to engage only the central conductor. The first contact has a single mating portion which can be polarized or of a slightly different configuration from the mating portion of the second contact to effect correct mating of the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,542 also shows an electrical connector for use with tri-lead type of cable. This connector includes at least two forked connectors one of which is crimped to the signal or center lead and the other of which is crimped to the ground or outer leads of the cable. Thus assembly of this connector would require separation of the conductors of the cable, two crimping operations, and insertion of the contacts into their respective portions of the housing.